


The haunted room

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of how Gwen's trust shifted while she was held captive in The Dark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The haunted room

**Author's Note:**

> I wished this was longer, but I'm happy how it turned out. I liked the darkness of the tower scenes, but wished they showed more of how Gwen changed.

"I’m here for you; I'll always be,.” Morgana said in a soft voice, smiling sweetly.

Gwen couldn’t be sure if Morgana really was there, or if she was a nightmare like all the others. Everyone mocked, humiliated and scared her until Gwen felt all alone in her misery. Morgana’s soft smile was soothing and held promises of kindness. Her hand was soft and warm, and unlike the others it gave Gwen hope. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked Morgana, not sure what answer to expect. From the beginning Gwen knew she couldn’t trust Morgana. Everything she said was a web of lies, but as time passed it became harder to reject the only kindness she was offered.

One day when the door to the room opened, Gwen couldn’t stop crying. “There there” Morgana comforted, pulling Gwen into a comforting hug. Her arms were warm and friendly, and comforting Gwen until her cries were nothing but soft whimpers.

“Don't take me back there, I would rather die, please,” Gwen begged, her voice shaking, tears still flooding down her cheeks.

Morgana looked at her. "It hurts me to say this but you have to return. Until the day you swear I'm your only friend and you trust only me I can’t let you out."

"I promise; I trust only you.”

"There is nothing more I want than to have you on my side, but I still see doubt in your heart. Even if it’s just a tiny seed, I can’t take the chance.”

"No, please, don't send me back; I'll do everything you want."

"I'm sorry, but that's a risk I can't take, I can't trust you if you still doubt me."

"Please, Morgana" Gwen cried, her voice breaking as the tears returned..

"If tomorrow I see no more doubt in your heart I won't take you back, so if you want to stay with me I suggest you set your mind into trusting me with all your heart; I am the only person who is kind to you, after all.” Gwen nodded and didn’t object much when she was taken back to the room. She wanted to, of course, but knew that if Morgana couldn’t trust her she wouldn’t be allowed to stay.

There was still doubt in her. She could feel it in the depths of her heart, but she could no longer remember why she doubted Morgana. Because the reason was no longer visible for her she decided to do as Morgana had asked and fully trust her.

It wasn’t difficult to do so when everyone she knew laughed at her and did everything in their power to make her feel unworthy. It wasn’t difficult to reject them when Morgana was the only one that showed her any compassion.

The next morning she was found next to the door, knees pulled up to her chin, arms wrapped around them, her eyes red from crying. When the door opened Gwen threw herself at Morgana, wrapping her arms around her feet, refusing to let go of her.

“Shhh, everything’s good now. There is no longer doubt in your heart, you won’t have to stay in the room any longer.” Gwen smiled faintly, happy that Morgana finally believed her, and that she no longer had to face the horror of the room; the people that had lied to her.

“Can we leave this place?” Gwen asked, growing hopeful at the thought of never seeing the nightmare room again.

“We will, as soon as we find a way to undo Arthur.”


End file.
